When engaging targets at long range, it is most common for a shooter to utilize a scope or similar sight that has been properly calibrated to accommodate for the multiple ballistic factors that may affect the flight trajectory of a projectile after being discharged. However, in the event that the shooter is required to engage targets at a closer range, a long range scope or sight may prove disadvantageous due to the magnification provided by the scope or sight. Because of the possible need for a shooter to rapidly engage targets at both close range and long range, it is common to mount an offset iron sight to the firearm as well. The offset iron sight is utilized as a close range backup sight to the primary scope or similar sight that is utilized for long range shooting.
While an offset iron sight functions in the exact same manner as a conventional iron sight, the shooter is disadvantaged due to the fact that the firearm that he or she is holding must be moved and held in an unfamiliar manner. An offset iron sight is typically offset at a 45° angle from the horizontal plane in order to avoid impeding the use of a primary scope or sight when the offset iron sight is mounted to a firearm. This can create an awkward and uncomfortable shooting experience for the shooter due to the fact that the entire firearm must be tilted, shifting the stock from a stable position on the shooter's shoulder. As a result, the shooter is much less likely to be successful when shooting the firearm from this position.
The present invention is an angle-adjustable buffer tube system that allows a shooter to rotate a firearm when utilizing an offset iron sight without shifting or otherwise manipulating the stock from a stable position against the shooter's shoulder. This allows the shooter to maintain cheek weld with the stock and keep his or her eyes on a target when transitioning from a primary scope or sight to the offset iron sight and vice versa.